thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Nugent-Hopkins
| birth_place = Burnaby, British Columbia, Canada | career_start = 2009 | draft = 1st overall | draft_year = 2011 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers }} Ryan Nugent-Hopkins (born Ryan Jarromie Noel Nugent-Hopkins on April 12, 1993) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre for the Edmonton Oilers of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected first overall by the Edmonton Oilers in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Early Playing Career Ryan played most of his minor hockey for the Burnaby Winter Club in his hometown while attending Burnaby North Secondary. In 2005, he led his team to a quarter-final berth in the annual Quebec Pee-Wee Tournament, and later in the season captured a provincial championship. Ryan was the captain of the Burnaby Winter Club Bruins when he was drafted first overall in the 2008 Western Hockey League (WHL) Bantam Draft by the Red Deer Rebels. In 2007 and 2008, Ryan played in the Western Canada Bantam Championships. The Burnaby Winter Club Bruins captured the gold medal in 2007 and the silver medal in 2008. Nugent-Hopkins was named the tournament MVP in 2008. After being drafted, he played midget hockey for the Vancouver NW Giants during the 2008–09 season. During the 2008 Mac's AAA midget hockey tournament, Ryan was named the Tournament MVP and earned a spot on the All-Star Team. He was named the 2008 BC Minor Hockey Player of the Year, in recognition of his sportsmanship, leadership and hockey skill. Junior Playing Career Ryan made his WHL debut with the Rebels as an underage player during the 2008–09 WHL season. He played in five games, scoring two goals and adding four assists. During the 2009–10 WHL season, Ryan played in 67 games, scoring 24 goals and adding 41 assists. He was awarded the WHL rookie of the year award. Ryan was a finalist for the CHL Rookie of the Year Award, but he lost to Matt Puempel of the Peterborough Petes. In their pre-season rankings for the 2011 National Hockey League (NHL) Entry Draft, the International Scouting Service ranked Ryan sixth overall, the second highest WHL player after Vancouver Giants defenceman David Musil. E.J. McGuire, the director of the NHL Central Scouting Bureau said of Ryan: "He's got great skill and a knack for offense" while Cam Moon (the Rebels play-by-play announcer) called him the best player the team had ever seen NHL Career On June 24, 2011, Ryan was selected first overall in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft by the Edmonton Oilers. On July 2, 2011, he agreed to terms with the Oilers on a three-year NHL entry level contract. Ryan played his first game for the Oilers in the team's first game of the 2011–12 season on October 9, 2011 a shootout win over the Pittsburgh Penguins. He scored the game-tying goal with less than 5 minutes remaining against Brent Johnson for the only Oilers tally in regulation. He also blocked two shots and was named the game's third star by sportswriters and broadcasters. In his third NHL game on October 15, 2011, Ryan scored his first NHL hat-trick in a losing cause against the Vancouver Canucks, setting a new NHL record for the earliest career hat trick for a first overall pick. He also set a new Oilers record for the earliest career hat trick in fewest career games, breaking Gord Sherven's record from 1984 by a margin of two games. On November 2, 2011, Ryan was named Rookie of the Month for October. On December 1, 2011, it was announced that he was November's NHL Rookie of the Month, earning him the honor for the first two months of the year. He was only the second player to accomplish this feat after Evgeni Malkin in 2007. On November 19, 2011, Ryan recorded five assists against the Chicago Blackhawks, with a final score of 9-2, becoming the first 18-year-old in NHL history to do so. He was also only the fourth 18-year old player ever to record five points in a single season game. It was announced that he would have been playing in the all-star game if he had been healthy. Despite missing 20 games in his first NHL season, Ryan tied Gabriel Landeskog for most points by a rookie (Landeskog had 22 goals and 30 assists while Ryan had 18 goals and 34 assists). On April 23, 2012, Ryan was nominated for the Calder Memorial Trophy along with Gabriel Landeskog of the Colorado Avalanche (Winner) and Adam Henrique of the New Jersey Devils. At the end of the 2013 NHL season, it was announced that he would require shoulder surgery in the offseason. On September 19, 2013, Ryan agreed to a 7-year extension with the Oilers worth $42 million with a $6 million per year cap hit. Career Statistics International Statistics Awards & Achievements Junior Hockey Awards *Jim Piggott Memorial Trophy (WHL Rookie of the Year) (2009–10) *Top Forward (2013 World Juniors) NHL Awards *NHL Rookie of the Month: October (2011–12) *NHL Rookie of the Month: November (2011–12) International Play Canada}} Ryan started his experience with Hockey Canada by representing Team Pacific at the 2010 World Under-17 Hockey Challenge. He finished the tournament with one goal and four assists in 5 games. Team Pacific finished the tournament in fifth place. Ryan had the chance to represent Canada at the 2010 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament held in Slovakia during the summer. He served as an alternate captain on the team, and scored the game-winning goal in the gold medal game against the United States. He finished the tournament as Canada's leading scorer with five goals and two assists in five games. He was also selected to play for the WHL team in the 2010 Subway Super Series. During the 2010–11 season, Ryan was invited to try out at Canada’s 2011 National Junior Team selection camp, but he was amongst the final players cut. He also competed for Canada at the 2012 WHC where Canada finished fifth. Because of the 2012–13 NHL lockout, Ryan was able to join the Canadian Junior team to compete in the 2013 World Juniors and was subsequently named team captain. He lead the tournament in scoring with 15 points in 6 games but the team was ultimately unable to medal. Ryan had a goal and 3 assists in a 6-5 overtime loss against Russia in the bronze medal game. The loss ended Canada's 14-year medal streak in the World Juniors. Personal Life Ryan's parents are Roger Hopkins and Deb Nugent. He has an older brother named Adam. He attended Suncrest Elementary School and Burnaby North Secondary School where he participated in the school's hockey academy. In grade 11 and 12, Ryan attended & graduated from Hunting Hills High School in Red Deer. Category:1993 births Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Oklahoma City Barons players Category:Canadian ice hockey players